


at my funeral

by monidon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loss, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monidon/pseuds/monidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in loss, there is still hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at my funeral

It rained the morning Erwin died. Not a violent, heavy, torrential rain, but a soft one that caressed Levi’s time ravaged skin as droplets slowly trickled down the fine creases on his cheeks, mixing with his own tears until he could no longer tell which were actually his.

They quarreled the night before over something they both knew was ridiculous, but stubborn pride won out and even Erwin’s gravelly voice managed to take on the orotund tone it once held all those years ago. Words neither meant were said, dishes crashed, doors slammed, and when Erwin finally climbed into bed later that night, he opted to stare at the small crack in the ceiling rather than face the frigidity of Levi’s spine, vowing to apologize in the morning with a hot cup of tea and dishes placed in their proper order. He ignored his growing migraine and the lack of feeling in his fingers, crediting it to stress and the oncoming storm that would hit them in a few hours.

*

The first clap of thunder caught Levi by surprise, shaking the window panes of the old house in the dead of the night, and setting his nerves on edge as he sat up in a panic. It was a valid fear, Erwin had assured him time and time again, even in old age. The second clap had him scrambling over and tucking his tiny frame into the security of Erwin’s waiting arms. Even in sleep, he knew just what to do.

Levi muttered a string of unintelligible apologies over and over, clenching his eyes and fists tight, just wanting it all to end. Erwin cooed reassuringly in his ear, tightening his hold on Levi’s trembling frame and reaching up to grab a fist with his free hand, entangling their fingers together. He would wait for Levi as he always did, even as it felt harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

“I didn’t mean it.” Levi mumbled later on as the worst of the storm passed and the beginnings of a new day filtered in though their bedroom window.

Instead of the usual, “I know.” And reassuring squeeze, he was met with silence.

“Erwin?”

It took him a moment to realize the hand he was holding was as cold as ice and not even the comforting rise and fall of Erwin’s chest was felt.

*

Armin found his father at 7:36 a.m. screaming and crying, desperately shaking his other dad’s lifeless body, ordering him to open his eyes and say something. Anything. He didn’t have the heart to step foot in the room for another fifteen minutes.

“Dad…” he whispered, his voice trembling as he stepped carefully into the room. Levi lay curled against Erwin’s frame, head resting on his chest as he smoothed out stray, silver hairs with gentle fingers.

“The coroners on his way.” Armin tried to soothe, holding back tears as he squeezed Levi’s shoulder. “We gotta… Mikasa and Eren-.”

“Erwin?” Levi turned, wide-eyed and hopeful as he reached out, caressed the soft skin of his son’s cheek. Armin choked.

“No… it’s me. Armin.” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his fist. “Please…”

“Oh.” The smile faded and Levi’s eyes darkened before falling back and resting his head against Erwin’s chest - right where his heart should have been beating.

The coroner showed up at 8:15 and pulled out of the driveway twenty-five minutes later. Mikasa pulled in only seconds later, eyes red and puffy as she tried to usher Levi back into the house and out of the rain. Eren’s flight would come in later that night.

*

The funeral was a small and quiet affair. Only close family and friends. The makeup artist did a wonderful job at making Erwin look ten years younger, peaceful even. It was almost hard for Levi to believe this was just a shell of the person he fell in love with and nothing more. No one said anything as he spent the entire service hovering over the casket clutching tight to his partner’s hand.

“You asshole.” He whimpered as everyone quietly filed out of the room before slipping the ring off his finger. “You couldn’t even wait.”

*

It was eventually decided, much to each of his children’s chagrin, they would sell the family home and Levi would move in with Armin. Too many memories, they were told; they could take what they wanted and trash the rest. Levi kept one box for himself and filled it with family pictures, Erwin’s second favorite tie (he was buried with his first), and the leather-bound notebook he was given as a birthday present five years prior.

He died two months, four days, and six hours later, clutching tight to the very first photo they had all taken as a family: Erwin and Levi with bright smiles on their faces as they held their three infant children.

*

Levi was laid to rest right next to Erwin on a small plot of land overlooking the ocean. That was where Erwin, with bright eyes, smooth skin, and not a grey hair in sight, found him, sitting with small, bare feet dangling precariously over the edge of the cliff.

He smiled as he held his hand out to the smaller man, a tiny silver band resting in the center of his palm. “I thought this one might belong to you.”

“You waited.”  

“I told you I keep my promises.” He whispered, slipping the ring back on Levi’s finger.

They held each other close as they turned to the sun and watched the seagulls fly over the horizon.


End file.
